I'll find you
by Hakuba
Summary: Elsword is a orphan saved by Aisha. However on Aisha's birthday she is taken from Elsword. Join Elsword as he fufills his promise to travels, through stormy seas, hot deserts and overcome devastating enemies to save Aisha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

Hey. Sorry i haven't been updating for a while. School just started. Anyway this is my editted version of chapter one.

Enjoy :)

I'LL FIND YOU

Chapter one

It started on the day before her birthday. Elsword walked through the crowded market of Aven. Shop sellers and merchants, were everywhere the eye could see. The tall towers soared above everyone else, reaching to the heavens. Birds sang and flew in the light breeze. The musicians played wonderful melodies, their notes lingering through the air. Elsword was strolling through the market trying to find a perfect birthday present. That's right, the perfect one, after all she was one of his only friends. A person that actually cared for Elsword ever since his parents died. He sighed heavily, as he continued through the market square, sword strapped to his back, hands in his pockets and his black coat blowing behind from the wind. Elsword scratched his red hair, irritated that he couldn't find Aisha a birthday present. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the perfect present. Slowly Elsword walked over to the store booth, looking at the necklace he had seen. Its blue gem, shine with brilliance just like the sky. Its silver chains perfected moulded to perfection. It was perfect. Elsword stood up to face the merchant.

"How much for the necklace?" he asked eagerly.

The merchant smiled, his moustache curling up with his lips. He scratched his bold tanned head.

"For you monsieur, how about 2,000 EDs?"

_2,000 EDs!_

That was a bit cheap for such a rare looking necklace.

"I'll take it." Elsword said.

Smiling, the merchant took the necklace out and placed it in a box.

"Here you are monsieur. Whoever you bought that for, they are lucky to have someone like you."

Elsword thank him and started walking through the crowded market. He felt a smile creep up in his features. Elsword had the perfect gift ready for the big day tomorrow. Suddenly a gentle touch patted his shoulder. Elsword turned around and looked at the little blonde boy who was patting his shoulder. He had a small brown cloak covering him. His blue cerulean eyes looking up at Elsword's crimson eyes eagerly. Elsword smiled softly. "What do you want Chung?"

"What have you got there Elsword?" he asked in his usual quiet voice. Elsword quietly shushed Chung with his index finger.

"It's a present." Elsword answered.

"It's for Aisha isn't it?" Chung smirked. The little boy seemed to always know Elsword's intentions. The red haired boy smiled nervously. Chung smiled already knowing he had gotten the answer right.

"Anyway." He said, while letting his smiled away to his cheerful innocent face. Well innocent enough. "I created something new."

He reached his hand inside his pouch and produced a small ball like object.

"Another bomb?" Elsword asked.

Chung nodded. "It's not like the last one. I promise."

Elsword chuckled. "Don't want the town hall in flames like last time. Right?"

Chung looked down to the ground. Feeling sorry for him, Elsword placed his hand on Chung's head.

"It's alright Chung. Someday you will be the greatest inventor that Elrios has ever…no not Elrios. The world has ever seen."

Chung beamed slightly, just enough for Elsword to see it.

"I'll be meeting up with Aisha. Don't use that bomb yet, okay? We can test it out later."

Smiling, Elsword turned around from Chung. He slowly walked to Aisha's house. It was quite easy to tell which was her home, since she was a noble. But because she was a noble, nobody approved of Elsword as a commoner to be friends with her. Elsword sighed sadly as he got to the gate of the house. As usual there were guards blocking the way. Elsword snickered as he quickly turned back around the corner. As usual the tall tree was there. In one swift motion, Elsword leapt onto the side of the tree then kicked off it, vaulting him over the wall, and into Aisha's front garden. Elsword quietly ran through the beautiful garden, just in case someone was to see him. Elsword quickly ran onwards towards Aisha's window. As he got closer to the backyard, he heard a voice, coming from the same direction. Cursing, Elsword pinned himself on the side of the house. Quickly, he sneaked a look to see some guards walking this way. Elsword desperately looked around trying to find something he could climb on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the guards walking back the other way. He sighed a breath of relief as he quickly ran through the backyard to the tree at the back. Elsword jumped up the side and caught the first branch. Using all his strength he swung onto the first branch. Smiling confidently he continued to climb up the tree trunk, reaching for the next branch. Elsword swung his body onto that branch and slowly crawled towards Aisha's window. He looked into the window and saw Aisha, peacefully sleeping onto the bed. Smirking, the red haired boy quietly jumped onto her veranda landing in a crouch and slowly opened the glass door and walked inside. Quietly Elsword walked up to his purple haired friend and patted her on the head.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head."

Aisha groaned and turned over. Elsword laughed.

"Come on. It's your big day. You should get up and celebrate."

Sighing Aisha turned to face her red haired friend. She smiled, which seemed to brighten up Elsword's world a bit. Her purple hair was messily covering her pale face.

"You actually came Elsword?"

Elsword laughed again. "Nah. I'm just your imagination."

"Oh. In that case I can go back to sleep."

Aisha quickly turned back to face away from the laughing boy.

"Wait I was just kidding." he stammered. "Come on. I came all this way, and I even got you a birthday present."

Elsword took the box from my pouch, on his right thigh and placed it next to her sleeping head. Aisha turned to face the red head and opened one eye. Slowly, she reached out and opened the box, revealing the blue gem necklace in side.

"It's beautiful." Aisha said. She sat up onto her and bed and took it out of the box. "Where did you get it?"

"A merchant from overseas was selling it for a low price."

Aisha smiled playfully. "Mind if I put it on?"

"It's your present."

Aisha hugged Elsword. "Thanks. You're a really good friend."

Elsword's felt his face heat up. "Nah. I pretty sure anyone would have done that for you."

Slowly Aisha pulled away and raised the necklace. She placed it over her head and brought it down, so it rested at her neck.

"Thanks Elsword. You always care for me."

The red head smiled and scratched his messy red hair nervously. Aisha flipped over the covers and hopped out of bed. She quickly walked into the walk in closet and closed the door. Slowly Elsword sat on her bed and inspected her room. She had obviously her white silk bed, which he was sitting on. The bed sat on top of a wool mat made of a phoru. Across the room she had her table with her books neatly assembled on top of it. Suddenly the door to the walk in closet opened and Aisha walked out. She tied her hair up into a bun, with some loose strands coming out. Over her top was a short sleeved dress and covering her legs were long elegant pants.

"Elsword. How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

Aisha smiled and there was a faint sign of red appearing on her cheeks. She walked over to Elsword.

"Elsword. After the party can we meet up at that spot? There one where we met. I have something I want to tell you."

Elsword smiled and hugged her. "I'll be waiting."

Smiling like a playful child, she turned around and ran out of the room. Elsword turned to the glass window and walked out, onto the veranda.

"I'll be waiting." The red head said to himself.

Elsword climbed onto the ledge and jumped of landing in a crouch on the ground. He ran towards the back wall and with all my strength leapt over it.

* * *

Night stole in quicker than Elsword had originally thought. He sat there on the hill, with the tree behind him. The tree that Aisha and Elsword first met at. He smiled as he remembered the memory…

'_The wind blew gently as I cried up on the hill. It was the only spot where I could be alone, away from everyone else. Ever since my parents died, no one had ever looked at me. Just then a shadow loomed over me. _

"_Why are you crying?" asked a voice. I looked up to see Aisha, with her purple hair swaying in the winds. "Why are you crying?" She repeated._

"_Because I don't have anyone. My parents are dead; I have no relatives or friends."_

_Slowly Aisha walked up to me. She sat down next to me and looked into my eyes. _

"_Then I'll be your friend."_

_I stared at her shocked. "Really?"_

"_Yes."_

_She smiled sweetly, like an angel. "My name is Aisha. What's yours?"_

"_Elsword."_

"_El-Elsword. That's a funny name…but it's a good name."_

_I smiled as I stopped crying. That was how my friendship with Aisha started.'_

Elsword sighed as he looked at the city of Aven from afar. The tall temple and castle shadow casted near where he was. That was when he saw it. The fires, which instead of giving light, it seemed to be taking it away. Then he heard a scream. A familiar scream.

"Oh no. Aisha!" Elsword cried out.

Elsword leapt to his feet and started to run down the hill. He raced through the forest, making his surroundings seem like a blur. He saw the gates of Aven right in front of him, a blazed and disappearing. Elsword saw the fires, burning the village and the tall ogre like creatures slaughtering the innocent villages. The crest on their vest…was the symbol of a fallen angel. Growling Elsword leapt at the first ogre, striking its large, bald head. The blade cleanly went in, before it became stuck in its head. Grunting, Elsword wrenched it free and prepared to face an onslaught. The other 10 foot ogre roared and raised its club. Its club was easily as big as the small trees found in the forest. The club came down towards Elsword. But Elsword was waiting for the attack. Swiftly, the red haired boy dodged to one side narrowly missing the blow. Elsword ran up the gigantic club and swung his blade cutting the ogres head off. Elsword landed in a crouch and continued to run towards Aisha's house. He didn't have any more time to waste. Suddenly Chung ran from the alleyways towards Elsword. Behind the little blonde boy were two ogres. Panicking Chung reached inside his vest and produced his small bomb that he had shown me earlier that day. He threw it at the ogres, instantly exploding in their faces. Enraged, he ogres charged at him again. Chung screamed and continued to run towards me.

"Elsword! Help please!"

"Chung!"

Elsword charged past Chung and leapt at the heads of the first ogre striking it across the neck in one swift motion. Surprised the other ogre tried to take a step back, but Elsword dropped to a crouch and struck its legs, toppling it. Quickly Elsword sheathed his sword and turned to stare at the little boy. Slowly the red head bent down and let the little blonde boy onto his shoulders.

"Come on Chung. Let's get you out of here. First we have to find Aisha though." Elsword said. Chung nodded. Trying to get accustomed to this extra weight, Elsword ran as fast as he could to Aisha's house with Chung safely on his back. Elsword managed to get to Aisha's house without being seen by any other ogres. Suddenly, the wall erupted and smoke and debris flew everywhere. Elsword covered his eyes, while Chung yelped in surprise. Elsword opened his eyes to see an ogre with Aisha on his shoulder. There were two others beside him, but were smaller in size and bulk. The biggest ogre smirked and turned away from Elsword and Chung, and started running towards the forest. Elsword cursed and leapt to his feet and looked around for something he can use. Elsword saw a horse at the corner of Aisha's house. Quickly he ran towards it and placed Chung and then swung himself on to the horses back. Elsword kneed the horse into a gallop and steered the horse after the ogres. The ogres soon came into view. They were scrambling on the path towards the forest.

"Chung shoot the big one. We have to stop them before it gets into the forest."

Chung nodded. Chung flicked back his cloak and grabbed his sling. From his pouch he grabbed a piece of rock and loaded it into the sling. In one motion, Chung swung the sling around his head and suddenly the rock rocketed towards the head of the ogre. The shot just missed and hit one of the other ogres knocking it out. Chung grabbed another rock and flung through the trees missing completely. Chung gritted his teeth.

"Elsword it's hard to shoot on this horse."

Elsword nodded.

"We're getting closer. Prepare another shot."

The horse slower closed the distance between us and the ogres with Aisha.

"Okay Chung. Aim and try not to hit Aisha."

Taking in a deep breath, Chung placed another rock in the sling. This time he swung the sling around his head more times building momentum. The rock flew out towards the ogres, striking the big one on the head. But it didn't seem to faze him. The forest soon came into view.

"Chung shoot another one."

Chung reloaded the sling once more. He swung it and shot the rock towards the ogre hitting it again. The ogre roared and dropped Aisha. It turned around and charged at us.

"Oh crap." Chung muttered. Quickly Elsword grabbed his sword and leapt of the horse towards the ogre. The horse stopped and Chung held tightly onto it. Elsword soared through the air at the ogre and swung his blade down towards the ogres head. It swiftly dodged to one side and through the opening, threw a punch at Elsword's chest. The wind disappeared from Elsword's lungs, as he was sent flying backwards. The red head landed heavily on the dusty pathway. Elsword groaned and groggily sat up. The ogres shadow covered him as Elsword looked at the demonic face before him.

CRACK!

A flying stone struck the ogres head. The ogre turned to look at Chung, before charging at him.

"Chung get away from here!" Elsword cried out. Too late, the blonde boy tried to throw another rock, but the ogre swung its giant fist at Chung, sending him flying and knocking him out. The ogre raised its hand and swung it down.

"Chung!" Elsword cried out.

Suddenly, three arrows buried themselves on the ogres arm. The ogre cried in pain. It turned to face the attacker. But then another volley of arrows lashed out from the shadows of the forest, burying themselves in the ogres head and shoulder. The ogre roared and ran from Chung, picking Aisha up and soon disappearing from Elsword's sight. Groaning, Elsword raised his hands towards Aisha.

"A-Aisha…"He said weakly. He suddenly felt his strength fading as the world slowly started turning black. The last thing he remembered was the slender figure of a blonde woman walking towards him with a bow in her hand.

**Review's please.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'LL FIND YOU

Chapter two

The warm sunlight landed on Elsword's sleeping face. He mumbled something inaudible and brought the covers over his head. "_Wait…I'm in a bed?"_

Elsword sat up and gripped his forehead. He turned his head towards the rising sun. Slowly he flipped over the covers and realised that he had his normal clothes on. Elsword' coat hung on the end of the bed. Quickly, Elsword picked his black waist coat and shrugged it on. Taking in a deep breath, he walked towards the window and pushed back the curtains. The red head's eyes widened as he walked out the large window and onto the veranda. The sun shone brightly through the gigantic trees. There were people…no…Elves doing their daily business down below. He saw the musicians play their forest tune and children playing around the crowded streets.

"Amazing!" Elsword exclaimed.

The birds flew through in a flock, the trees rustled gently from the wind. Elsword leaned onto the ledge and continued to let his eyes wander. There were restaurants with customers eating and cheering peacefully. A blacksmith forging a giant sword and right at the back of the city was a tremendous waterfall, crashing onto the rocks below. There were a couple of Elves playing and splashing about in there.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Surprised Elsword jumped a little and turned around to face who ever spoke to him. Standing before him was the elf that he had seen before he black out. She was tall, slightly taller than Elsword. Her long blonde hair, wavered in the gentle breeze as she smiled. She had a thin slender figure which gave her an athletic build. The elf giggled.

"You're the elf that saved me and Chung." Elsword said. The elf nodded. She pushed back her long blonde hair away from her face and smiled innocently.

"Where am I?" Elsword asked.

"You're in the homeland of the elves. Alfheim." The blonde elf said.

"uuum. Do you know where my sword is?" Elsword asked.

The blonde elf nodded. "We have taken it in case you were going to use it against us. Don't worry, it is safe in the city vaults. Please. Come with me. I believe you want to meet your friend right?"

"Chung? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

The blonde elf waved her hands to protect herself with the onslaught of questions.  
"Your friend is okay. He is merely eating at the hospital."

Elsword sighed a huge breath of relief. "_Thank god…"_

The blonde elf turned around indicating that Elsword should follow her. Elsword quickly followed her through the door with his black coat swaying. They came to a corridor and continued to walk down it. At the end of the corridor there was a round room which could have easily fitted a whole army inside. When both of them entered the room the blonde elf turned to face Elsword.

"Hold tight." She said calmly.

Before Elsword could ask why, the ground suddenly started to shake violently. The corridor started moving up until it completely disappeared from view. Elsword looked at Rena, wondering how she could stay still in this shaking floor. Soon the floor stopped rumbling and there was a door leading outside. Both of them walked through the large door.

"Amazing….It's quicker then stairs…" Elsword muttered to himself.

The blonde elf nodded. "Elf's tend to focus on building our nations."

Elsword glared at the back of the elf's head.

"Humans build their nations to." He muttered, while dodging some running children.

The blonde elf shrugged. Elsword looked at the gates on the wall. There were archers patrolling back and forth.

"Don't even think about getting out of here. We will stop you, it's too dangerous out in the forest." The blonde elf said. "There are ogres, trolls, vampires, phorus and not to mention werewolves."

The two of them turned another corner on the street, nearly knocking over more running children. The blonde elf tapped Elsword on the shoulder.

"The hospital is around that corner." She pointed to the white building. "I have business to tend too. Your friend will be inside."

With that, the blonde elf turned and started running towards the direction of tall palace like building.

Elsword shrugged and turned to walk up the stairs to the door. Quietly, he pushed the wooden door open. The hinges of the door groaned as Elsword walked inside the building. He walked through the narrow corridor. One of the doors at the end of the corridor was open. Elsword walked up to it and knocked on it, before entering. Chung sat on the bed eating an apple.

"Elsword?" Chung said while dropping his apple. He cursed. "Damn that was my fifth apple that I dropped."

Elsword chuckled before walking towards the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Though you must be upset that we couldn't save Aisha."

Elsword was silent. Sighing Elsword sat down onto the bed and patted Chung on the head.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back, you can count on that." Elsword said.

Chung smiled, before nodding.

"Though we have to get out of here first, right?"

Elsword nodded.

"We need some sort of distraction if we are to get out. I've noticed that the guards patrolled the gates with bows. They change every single hour, but it still doesn't give us enough time to escape."

Chung shook his head. "Tonight is Evermoon. It's the time when Elves celebrate their victory over werewolves thousands of years ago."

Elsword stared at Chung. "Then that's perfect. I need to find my sword, once I do I'll come back here and we will escape. How long do we have to escape?"

"Three hours after the celebration starts."

"Good. That's plenty."

* * *

Night slowly came and once it did, Elsword climbed out of the room he was given. He crouched down low on the veranda, looking for any elves. Seeing none, Elsword jumped onto the ledge of the veranda, swiftly he turned and pulled himself onto the roof of the building. Earlier that day, Elsword had worked out that the vaults was probably the building with the most guards. The night breeze blew gently against Elsword. Taking in a deep breath, he ran towards the end of the roof and leapt of. The wind gushed past him as the next building came closer. Elsword caught onto the side of a veranda, jarring his left arm. Elsword grunted and slowly pulled himself up onto the ledge. Panting heavily he climbed onto the roof again. This time, from his eyes he could see a clear passage. Elsword started running again and leapt of, but this time he landed on another roof and rolled, lessening the impact. He stopped his roll with a crouch and stood up to continue running. There were three more buildings before he would get to the vault. Suddenly there was an arrow that buried itself next to Elsword. Elsword turned around to see the elf that had saved him and Chung. Except this time, the elven archer was dress in mostly black. She notched another arrow and pulled the draw string back firing towards Elsword. Cursing Elsword turned around and started running, but this time much more faster. Another arrow whizzed past his head, narrowly missing him. Elsword leapt of the building again landing on the last building.

"_I just need to get to the vault…._" Elsword thought.

He leapt into the air and another shot past near his left hip. Elsword landed heavily on the roof of the vault. He rolled and got back to his feet.

"_That archer is getting closer…"_

Elsword got to the end, before leaping and catching the roof, and propelled himself through the vaults window. He landed in a room full of surprised elves. Recovering first, Elsword charged at the first one and brought his knee to the elf's head. Finally understanding what's going on, the rest of the elves grabbed their weapons and charged at Elsword. Elsword leapt into the air and came down on one of the elves. Another elf swung his sword at Elsword, which Elsword easily ducked. Elsword dropped to the ground and spun a kick, tripping the elf by surprise. The last elf stabbed his sword at Elsword. Dodging to one side, the blade missed Elsword and passed through the air harmlessly. Elsword threw a punch into the elf's chest, sending him reeling back. Catching his breath, he saw the female elf jump through the window. Cursing Elsword turned and ran down the vaults corridor, away from the female elf. Elsword could hear the elf's footsteps echo through the corridor. Suddenly an arrow buried itself into the wall that Elsword was running to. Cursing, Elsword turned the corner and continued down the corridor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the 'weapons vault'. Elsword quickly grabbed onto the handle and turned it anti clockwise before the vault door opened. Quickly Elsword ran in and slammed the vault's door shut, keeping him away from the female elf. Panting heavily he grabbed a metal sword and slotted it in between the wheel handle so it couldn't turn. Elsword heard angry shouts outside the door and a couple of kicks. Sighing heavily, Elsword turned around and walked onwards through the vault's room trying to find his sword. There on the bench with a couple of other swords was his sword. Elsword jogged over to it and picked up his sword and sheath. He sheathed his sword and strung it onto his back.

"_But how am I going to get out?" _Elsword thought to himself.

He frantically looked around the room. Suddenly something caught Elsword's eye. There was a hole at the top corner of the room leading outside. Gritting his teeth, Elsword walked backwards slowly. Suddenly he rushed forward and ran on the bench and leapt of towards the hole. He reached his hand out and just managed to grab it. Slowly he pulled himself through the hole and onto the roof of the building right next to the vaults. Elsword's eyes widened as he saw the festival. There were many Elves dancing and cheering, some were even having drinking contests. The town square was lit up brightly making it seem like day. The lanterns seemed to be hung up by long pieces of rope hanging from different buildings. Suddenly an arrow past his head. Elsword looked up to see the female archer pulling back another arrow. Elsword started running towards the roof. He had to get to the hospital, and there was a shortcut there.

"Wait what are you doing!?" Shouted the female elf. "It's a 5 storey drop to the town square! You will die!"

Elsword ignored her and continued to run to the edge of the building. He grabbed his sheath and sword and leapt of the building. Elsword swung the sheath onto the one of the ropes and gripped the sheath with his other hand, rocketing down towards the town square. Elsword slid down on the rope towards the area of the hospital, where Chung was. Elsword let go and he fell to the ground and rolled at the last moment. Grunting he continued to run to the hospital. Elsword soon got to the front of the hospital building. Chung waited outside, with his usual brown cloak. He waved towards Elsword.

"Sorry I'm late. Get onto my back." Elsword said. Willingly, Chung climbed onto Elsword's back and Elsword took off towards the wooden gate.

"Elsword. There are elves running after us." Chung stated.

"I know."

Elsword came closer to the gate. Suddenly, Elsword skidded and turned the corner and ran to the ladder that he had set up the other day. Elsword smile, but it soon faded when he saw a familiar elf was leaning on the ladder. The female elf drew a sword from her belt.

"This is as far as you go human." She spat out. She charged towards Elsword and Chung. Elsword dodged to one side just in time.

"Chung get off for a sec."

Chung jumped off, just as the female elf charged forward and swung her blade. Elsword grabbed the handle of his blade and swung it, intercepting the elf's blade. He then flicked the elf's sword out of her hands, with his sword.

"Please move." Elsword said.

"No." the elf said. "I am not letting you go."

Suddenly I could hear the footsteps of other elves running this way.

"Good job Rena!" some shouted.

Rena smiled confidentially. "You're cornered. You might as well give up."

Elsword placed his blade on her neck. "Rena please move."

Rena shook her head. "You broke the law, you fought against the elves. I can't let you stop us, kill me if you have to."

"I don't want to." Elsword pleaded. "Please. I have to find someone. She is very important to me."

Rena stared at Elsword with cold eyes. "As if I care."

"I'm sure your lying to yourself. Please Rena. Move. I beg of you."

"Give me a good reason."

Elsword sighed. "This person that I am looking for. She was taken from me by ogres. She is very important to me, and I will never stop trying to look for her. Just like your duty here, I made a promise to do whatever it takes to find her."

Rena bit her lip and stared at the incoming crowd, then at Elsword and Chung. She sighed.

"On one condition. You bring me with you." Rena said.

"What?" I said.

"Take me with you, or you can stay here and get a death sentence."

"Fine."

Elsword turned around and grabbed Chung. "Chung come on."

The crowd got nearer. Chung quickly climbed onto my back and started climbing the ladder. Elsword got to the top of the wall and watched Rena climb after him.

There were anguish shouts like 'what are you doing Rena' or 'you traitor'. Rena ignored these comments and motioned for Elsword to continue. Elsword nodded and leapt down to the ground, with Chung on his back. Rena turned to face her own kind once more, before shedding a tear drop and kicking the ladder down. Then she faced Elsword and leapt down to the ground.

"Why do you want to go with us?" Elsword asked.

"Because I have someone I am looking for as well." Rena answered. "So I am in a similar position as you right now."

Elsword looked at Chung and the little blonde boy shrugged his shoulders.

"The more the merrier?" asked Chung.

Elsword smiled. "Yeah. That's right. Good to have you help us Rena."

And with that, the trio ran into the dark forest hoping to find the ones they are looking for.

**Reviews please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I'LL FIND YOU

Chapter three

Elsword panted heavily as he continued to run through the bright forest with Rena and Chung closely following. Suddenly behind them, a whole herd of phorus chased them.

"Chung!" Elsword shouted. "If we survive this... I am going to kill you."

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to set fire to its tail!" Chung whined.

Elsword panted heavily. Chung put his hand inside his vest before taking something out. He threw it behind.

"Chung. What did you just throw behin-"Rena was suddenly cut off, as a large explosion sounded the forest?

Elsword quickly glanced back, watching the explosion reach closer to them.

"Guys duck!" Elsword shouted as he tackled both of them to the ground. Elsword felt the heat seer through his clothing. He grunted in pain.

"Chung. That was dangerous. Much bigger than the one in the town fires." Elsword said. He looked back to see that the phorus had either been charred or ran away in fear.

Elsword sighed and stood up. He quickly helped the other two up.

"Okay. Rena how far is to the closest town?" Elsword asked.

Rena dusted herself. "Quite a bit away. We will probably arrive there before night comes."

"Okay. Let's go." Elsword said. "We can't take too many breaks."

* * *

The town soon appeared. Its harbour was the biggest part. There were ships and boats wherever you looked. "Amazing." Chung muttered.

Rena smiled. "It seemed like ages since I last been here with my sister. Guys welcome to Beluga Bay."

Elsword stared at the ships docked. "They must be very serious about trading. Am I right?"

Rena nodded. "When my sister and I first came here, it was the number one trading town."

"Shashu-sempai. I just realised that you mentioned that you had a sister. Is that the person you're looking for?" Chung asked.

Elsword stopped and stared at Rena. Rena looked the other way. "Yes I have a sister. But she isn't the one I am looking for…because she is no longer in this world."

Elsword was sad from hearing this. "Don't worry Rena. My parents died when I was younger. I know how you feel."

Rena smiled and nodded.

"Shashu-sempai. Who are you looking for exactly?" Chung asked.

Rena shrugged. "My sister said she met someone when we came here. She fell in love with him, but he had to go out to sea. My sister promised to meet him again, but she died and that man doesn't know about that. So I have to pass on the message."

The three of them continued to walked.

"Do you know anything about him?" Elsword asked.

Rena nodded. Suddenly she stopped the two of them. "Something is not right."

"What is it shashu-sempai?" Chung asked.

Elsword nodded. "I see it."

Rena nodded as well. "Yes. For a trading town, isn't it a bit quiet?"

Chung and Elsword stared at Rena.

"Actually I was going to say that there was no fish or food that I could smell." Elsword said. "I was getting hungry."

Chung sighed. "So let's find someone."

The three continued to walk through the town. Suddenly someone darted from one building to another. Elsword saw this and tapped the other two.

"Hey guys, someone just moved there."

Elsword walked from the rest towards the shadow. Slowly he crouched and walked closer. He saw a little girl, staring at him with innocent blue eyes. Her messy blonde hair covered her pale and delicate face.

Elsword reached his hand out. "Are you okay?"

The girl reeled back suddenly, whimpering. Elsword raised his hands. "Don't worry." He said soothingly. "I won't hurt you. Tell me your name."

The little girl stared at him, but she didn't say anything. Elsword repeated his question. The little girl bit her lip and spoke something inaudible.

"What was that?" Elsword said.

"Sasha."

Elsword smiled. "That's a nice name. Come now."

Elsword reached his hand out motioning for the girl to come to him. Slowly the girl stood up and walked towards Elsword.

"So are okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Rena said behind Elsword.

Sasha shook her head.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Rena asked.

"Beast like things." The little girl said. "They came into town and stole a ship."

"What were these things like?" Elsword asked eagerly.

Elsword's eyes widened as the little girl started describing ogres.

"Was there are girl with them with purple hair?!" Elsword suddenly burst out.

The little girl reeled back and hid behind Rena.

"Elsword calm down. You're scaring her."

Elsword sighed. "Sorry. Please tell me. Was there a girl with purple hair and a seemingly rich dress?"

The little girl nodded. The little girl placed her hands in her pocket and withdrew a piece of paper.

"She dropped this letter when she boarded."

Slowly Rena took it gently from the little girls hands. She quickly opened it and read it.

"Elsword…this is a place…the white sands." Rena said.

"I know that place." Chung chimed in. "It's a famous place for inventors. They say that the best inventors live there."

Chung cerulean eyes seemed to shine.

"Chung pay attention." Elsword said sternly. "So little girl. Did the Ogres destroy this place?"

The little girl shook her head. "Only stole a ship."

"Then why is this place deserted?" Rena asked.

The little girl eyes were fearful. "The pirates."

Suddenly there was a roars behind the four of them. Elsword quickly turned around and withdrew his sword and turned to face an onslaught of pirates. Chung grabbed his sling and Rena grabbed her bow. About fifteen men advanced on us. In a blink of an eye, Elsword appeared behind the first pirate, striking him in the jaw. Chung swung his sling and fired, knocking a man out and toppling another. Rena fired arrows whenever a pirate looked at her with adoring eyes.

"Disgusting perverts." She muttered.

Elsword looked back to the others, seeing that they can protect themselves, Elsword charged at the next pirate and struck his head. But there were just too many in numbers. The three of them collapsed to the floor exhausted. The pirates tied the three of them.

"Crap….out…of breath." Elsword moaned.

Suddenly the pirates split letting a man walk towards them. He had jet black hair that neatly hung from his face. He had a long white coat and a thin blade by his side. Instead of a flesh left arm, he could see it was made of metal.

He looked at the three of them. Elsword could just see the pirate raise his eye at Rena. But the expression soon faded.

"Take them on board."

Rena looked around frantically making sure the little girl had ran away. She was no longer around.

The men lifted the three of them and eventually threw them onboard a ship. The three of them lay in a heap.

The white coat man walked up to the three of them. "Welcome aboard the Black Crow." The man said, without showing any emotion. "Enjoy your stay."

The man quickly turned around, making his white coat swish.

"Men! Set sail for Altera! I heard there's plenty of loot there."

Some men cheered and some smiled showing their crocked teeth.

"Ai captain!" The pirates shouted.

The white coat man turned back towards us. "Men. Pick up the blonde lady and bring her to my room. I need to speak with her."

Elsword and Chung stared at Rena than at the white coat man.

The two pirates lifted Rena and slowly dragged her to the captains room.

"What do you think is going to happen with us Elsword?" Chung asked.

"Don't know. Pirates are unpredictable."

* * *

Rena sat on the chair. The pirates had released her restraints and left the room, leaving her with the white coated man. He smiled.

"It's been a long time Seris."

Rena raised an eyebrow. "I'm not Seris. You must be mistaken."

"_How does he know her?"_

The white coated man laughed. "Come on Seris."

"I'm not Seris. How do you even know her?" Rena asked.

The man's smile disappeared. "You're not Seris?"

Rena shook her head. "I'm sorry. Seris was my twin sister. How do you know her?"

"Because she was the woman or in this case elf, that I was in love with."

Rena eyes widened. "You're Raven?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yes…and?"

"Seris is my sister….I'm sorry to say but I was looking for the one that my sister loved."

"What do you mean…where is she?" Raven asked.

Rena bit her lip.

"Where is she!?" Raven repeated, while shouting.

"She's dead." Rena said calmly.

Raven eyes widened. "That's not possible….she…she is d-dead."

Raven fell to his knees. Tears started to stream down his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Rena said, before shedding a tear as well. "I had to tell you…I'm sorry."

Suddenly there was an explosion and something exploded.

Raven recovered. "What the hell was that?"

He leapt to his feet and ran out of the room. Rena quickly followed after him.

Outside, it was storming.

"Captain. There's something in the water!" Shouted one of the men. Suddenly a tentacle grabbed him and he was pulled over board.

Recovering Raven growled. "GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!"

Someone must have released Elsword and Chung, because they ran through the mayhem towards Raven and Rena.

"What is going on?" Elsword asked.

Raven stared at the raging seas. He turned to Elsword. "You three! Hold on to something!" Raven shouted.

"We can help!" Rena shouted.

"Just hold on to something!" Raven shouted through the storm. He turned to the men that were remaining.

"GET TO YOUR POSITIONS!" he roared.

"Raven. We can help." Rena pleaded.

Raven grabbed Rena by the shoulders. "I'm sure you can. But right now hold on to something. It's going to get rough."

**So the four of them are stuck. There's raging seas and something below the ship. Find out what happens next chapter! :)**

**Reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'LL FIND YOU

Chapter four

The storm raged on as Elsword struggled to cling onto the mast. Chung was beside Elsword, clinging onto the mast while his body was being thrown about.

"Hey you! Guy in the white coat! What the hell is that thing?!" Elsword shouted at the top of his lungs.

The storm grew heavier and the seas started crashing against the boat. The tentacles still stayed above the sea slamming its tentacles into the boat. Water burst onto the deck slowly filling with water.

Rena struggled to hold onto the railing of the stairs. Slowly the railing started to crack. Panicking Rena desperately tried to grab something else.

"Raven!" She called out before the railing finally snapped. Rena rolled towards the side of the ship, almost falling off. She clung onto the side of the ship. Hearing her cry, Raven stopped ordering his men and leapt after Rena, sliding towards her. He grabbed onto the side on the side ship with his left arm, while his right arm held Rena. Both were dangling dangerously over the side of the ship. Suddenly, the tentacles started escalating into the air, revealing its head which was rising into the air. Its scaly body towered over the giant ship. With its two black eyes it stared at the ship. It gave a monstrous roar before slamming its tentacles into the ship again. Chung hung onto the mast with fear.

"Elsword! What is that?" Chung asked.

Elsword stared shocked at the giant beast. "It's a kraken."

There was another roar, bringing Elsword back to his senses.

"Chung! I have a plan! I need you to distract the kraken for ten seconds! After that I'll distract the kraken as best as I can, you go to Raven's and Rena's aid!"

"What!? That's crazy!" Chung shouted back.

"Just do it!" Elsword shouted while he looked for something he could use. Taking a deep breath, he swung himself of the mast and towards the side of the ship. Chung watched Elsword before sighing. He clung onto the mast with his left hand, while he fumbled in his vest with his right. He produced a small ball like object. Chung threw the ball towards the head of the kraken, before it suddenly exploded. The kraken roared and slammed its tentacles into Chung, though he managed to dodge just in time and slid towards Raven. He grabbed Raven's metal arm and pulled with all his might. The weight was simply too heavy. He grunted and tried again.

"Chung! Get away!" Rena shouted.

Chung looked up and saw a tentacle coming towards him. He flinched and braced for an impact, but the tentacle barely missed him, crushing the ship. From the impact the side of the ship was bending towards the sea dangerously. Quickly Chung continued to struggle as he tried to pull Raven and Rena up again.

"Elsword! Now would be a good time to do a distraction!"

During this time, Elsword had climbed up the mast. He reached behind his back and withdrew his sword slowly as he pointed it at the kraken.

The rest saw Elsword pointing his sword at the kraken.

"Elsword get down from there!" Rena shouted.

"Kid, you're going to get yourself killed!" Raven agreed.

"Elsword! You're going to die, get back down from there!" Chung shouted.

Elsword shrugged.

"I won't die!" he shouted back to the other three. "I will never die, not until I see her again!"

The storm continued to rage as he shouted this.

"No matter how long or how far…I have to see her again! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T DIE YET!"

Elsword grabbed onto the rope on the mast. Using all his strength he pushed off the mast and swung towards the kraken. Elsword soared through the air towards the krakens head.

"Eat this squid face!" Elsword yelled.

He swung his large sword, slicing the face of the kraken. The rope reached its limit and recoiled back in an arc around the ship. The kraken swung its tentacles, missing Elsword completely. It swung again repeatedly, as Elsword swung around the mast in a wide arc. He closed in towards the kraken again and this time let go of the rope as he rocketed towards the tentacles being swung at him. Through the storm of swings, Elsword flew towards the krakens neck.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Elsword swung his sword with all his might, slicing through the krakens neck like butter. The kraken roared before starting to sink, it tried to swing its tentacle again, but Elsword wasn't finished. Through the air, Elsword dived down from above the kraken. He brought his down on the krakens head once more. The kraken blocked the blow with its tentacle. Elsword shouted again, while continuing to hack away through the tentacle, spilling green blood everywhere. Down below, Chung stared in awe as he watched Elsword strike down the kraken. Suddenly he remembered Raven and Rena. He turned around and began pulling Raven's metal arm.

"Come on!" Chung roared. The side of the ship was slowly moving towards the sea. He pulled again while shouting.

"Kid! Look out!" Raven shouted. Raven let go of his hold on the ship and pushed Chung with his metal arm, just as the kraken's tentacle crushed where Chung would have been. Raven hugged Rena protectively as they fell into the sea. Elsword was air born but watched in horror as the two of them fell into the sea.

"RENA! RAVEN!" Elsword shouted. "NO!"

The two disappeared into the crashing water. Elsword continued to fall towards the water. Taking in a big breath, Elsword plummeted into the stormy waves. The pain of diving stung his body, but he ignored it and desperately searched for the other two. Elsword quickly started swimming to the surface. He broke surface and clung onto a floating wood plank.

"RENA! RAVEN!" Elsword called out.

Suddenly a wave crashed down onto him. "RENA! RAVEN!" he called again. Cursing, Elsword decided to swim back to the ship. He turned around and started swimming towards the ship, only to realize it wasn't there. "No." he said softly. "NO! CHUNG! RENA! RAVEN!"

He desperately called for his friends in the stormy sea. "CHUNG! RENA! RAVEN!"

Elsword started to feel tears streaming down his eyes. He was all alone in a stormy sea.

* * *

Raven slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the glaring sun. He realized he was still holding Rena in his arms. Raven slowly sat up and looked at the coast. The sand was sparkling white and the luscious green palm trees stood tall and firm. Suddenly he felt something on the back of his neck. He quickly turned around and saw a spear pointing towards his neck. Be wielder was a woman about his age, with long black hair. In her hair was a silver fox pin. But what worried Raven the most were the men behind her holding spears in a similar position.

"This is a bad situation…" Raven muttered.

* * *

Chung woke up with a start. He panted heavily and observed his surroundings. He was still in the boat. Thank god. He stretched and stood up. Quickly he ran to the side of the boat and looked where he was. It was a dark island, with junk everywhere. There were many spare metal parts everywhere the eye could see.

"A junkyard?" Chung said to himself. Slowly he climbed down and softly landed on the rocky ground. He could hear the sea still washing up on the beach. Suddenly a robot dashed out from the shadows and leapt to another pile of metal. Curiously he walked up to the pile with the robot. Slowly he separated it revealing a small floating ball-like robot. It was white drone that hovered near Chung. It circled him inspecting whether he was interesting or not. It stopped and motioned to follow it.

"Do you want me to follow you?"

It seemed to nod. It flew off quickly and trying his best Chung ran after it, through the junkyard. A couple of times he lost sight of the small drone. Finally the drone stopped and hovered over a certain pile.

"In there?" Chung asked. It nodded again.

Chung rubbed his hands together and started throwing from junk behind him. Suddenly, he saw a hand. Surprised Chung quickened his pace until the junk revealed a capsule with a girl inside. She had short silver hand and had a blue gem like object on her forehead. She had a peaceful face and wore a black and white short dress. Using all his strength Chung pushed the capsule open. The girl still lay asleep in the capsule, so carefully Chung rubbed his hand on her cheek, but nothing happened.

"Strange." Chung muttered. He turned around and stroked his chin. "Well this is a junkyard so I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't wake up…but what is a girl like her doing here?"

While talking to himself, he didn't realised that the girl had sat up and was slowly exiting the capsule. Chung shrugged and turned around, which he was met by a slap in the face.

"First you touch me without permission, then you call me junk…this is not the way to speak to a queen." The girl said.

* * *

Elsword walked through the graveyard. He had walked from the beach which he had washed up on and walked into the island. He stared at the tombstones in the graveyard. Suddenly, he saw a large tombstone at the end of the graveyard. Curiously he walked up to the tombstone. He bent down and saw a familiar name engraved in the tombstone. His eyes widened.

"_Here lies the strongest of all knights, Elesis Sieghart. May she rest in peace."_

Elsword fell to his knees. "Why is sis buried here?" He asked himself. "And where am I?"

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Quickly Elsword leapt to his feet and withdrew his sword into a ready position.

"My, my. Elsword look at you, all grown up." The red haired girl smiled.

Elsword's eyes widened. "Elesis?"

Elesis nodded. "Yep. It's nice to see you Elsword. I know about your troubles, so you don't have to tell me. I have been watching everything you did from here."

"How?" Elsword asked dumbfolded. "You're dead aren't you?"

Elesis nodded. "Yep. Oh and i forgot to mention...welcome to the land of the dead."

* * *

**So Elsword and his friends get split up...what will happen next? Find out next chapter. :)**

**Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'LL FIND YOU

Chapter five

"The land of the dead?" Elsword asked. "I'm dead?"

Elesis sighed and shook her head. "The land of the dead is a place between actual living and death. Here the spirits of dead people try to survive."

Elsword raised an eyebrow. "Against what exactly?"

Elesis walked quite literally through him. Surprised Elsword turned around and saw Elesis leaning on her grave. She dusted off her white coat.

"There are many things we spirits don't know…however we do know some enemies here. So like a soul weaver." Elesis said.

Elsword raised an eyebrow. "A soul weaver?"

Elesis nodded. "They can bend other people's soul or spirit to do their bidding."

"Aren't we already dead though?"

"In the land of the dead, we are half dead half alive. We struggle to survive…if we are killed here, then we actually die. However, if we can find the exit to this place then we can have another chance at leaving."

Elsword's eyes lit up with a light of hope. "Great…we just need to find the exit."

Elesis shook her head. "The exit has never been found before…I've spent 10 years looking for it…but I haven't found it yet. If I did, I would have returned home."

Elsword sighed. "Damn it…I have to get out of here."

Elesis walked up to Elsword and placed her hand on his shoulder. She looked down on him and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, there is always hope. Never give up on what you need to do. Come on. We need you to get back to base camp."

Elesis grabbed my hand and we raced through the graveyard. Suddenly, there were high pitched inhuman screeches.

"Oh crap." Elesis muttered.

"Soul weavers?" I asked.

Elesis shook her head. "Nope….worse…..corrupters."

"What's that?"

Elesis looked at me as she pulled me through the foggy graveyard. "You don't want to know."

Elesis held Elsword's arm tightly as the two of them raced through the graveyard. Elsword could hear the screaming through the fog as it came closer and closer.

"Elesis. What do these creatures do?"

"Elsword. You don't want to-"

"Just tell me!"

After a brief silence Elesis sighed. "Apparently, they make you see a reality where your dreams come true."

"How's that deadly? Dreams are good."

Elesis shook her head. "Not those dreams….nightmares."

* * *

Raven and Rena's hands we tied by a long piece of rope, as they were marched through the jungle.

"Where are we?" Rena whispered to Raven.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know." He whispered back. "But what I do know is that we are in a bad situation."

Rena nodded. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Suddenly one of the men pushed a spear against Raven's left arm.

"Keep moving and stop talking….it's too dangerous to be loud." The man said.

Raven thought about what he said. He quickly looked around and saw that all the people who had them captive, were observing the surroundings. They were looking out for something.

Raven's eyes narrowed on one of the bushes to his left. He felt a strange sensation, like someone was watching him. Raven continued on pretending he didn't notice anything. Suddenly there was a yelp as a man was pulled into the bushes. The rest turned around and faced the bush with spears ready. Slowly one of the men edge forward and stabbed at the bush. He turned around and shrugged and spoke something in a naïve language. Suddenly, something reached out and grabbed his ankle. Raven tried to warn him, but he was pulled into the bushes screaming.

The black haired girl shouted something in a native language. The men sheathed their weapons and pulled us into a run.

"What is that?" Rena asked Raven.

Raven face was paled as he continued to run. "I recognised those things. I have seen them before…but where?"

There was another shout as another man was taken into the bushes. Raven cursed as an arm tried to grab his leg. He stomped on it and continued to run. Slowly, the men were picked off one by one until there was only Raven, Rena and the black haired girl. Raven and Rena were still tied as they continued to run after the black hair girl.

"Raven have you figured out what those things were?" Rena asked.

Raven nodded. "But it's impossible for them to be here. They died many years ago."

Rena shook her head. "Obviously they are still here. So what are they?"

"Sprites…elemental sprites by the look of it. They are adorable looking monsters that rely of nature's power." Raven said.

"Really? Their adorable." Rena asked.

"Until they tear you to shreds." Raven continued.

Rena shuddered as they continued to run. The black haired girl was now where to be seen.

"Raven."

"Yes?"

"Where's the black hair girl?"

Raven looked around his surroundings as they ran. "Oh crap. This is bad."

Suddenly Rena fell and she was being pulled by a long thin arm.

"Raven!" She yelped. Cursing, Raven lost balance as he was pulled as well. Regaining his balance, Raven grabbed Rena's arm and pulled.

"Crap! Rena kick it."

Rena looked at the face of the sprite as it stared at her with puppy eyes. "But it's too adorable." She muttered.

"It won't be when it eats you, so just kick it!" Raven shouted.

Apologizing to the sprite, Rena kicked it in the face, releasing its grip on her leg.

"Come on." Raven shouted. He pulled Rena to her feet and ran with her behind him.

"Raven turn right. I have a feeling that's where we have to go."

Shrugging Raven turned right and they burst through the bushes and into a forest clearing. In the forest clearing were floating sprites sleeping in mid air.

"So what was that feeling again?" Raven asked.

* * *

The junkyard was silent, and the nights breeze blew gently, as Chung followed Eve.

"Eve…what exactly are we looking for?" Chung asked.

Eve ignored him and continued to search for something. Moby, the flying metal nasod, annoyingly flew around Chung's head. Eve suddenly stopped and Chung almost bumped into her.

Quietly, Eve walked over to a pile of scrap and began throwing metal everywhere.

"I found it." Eve muttered.

Curiously Chung walked over to the nasod and saw the object in her hand. She easily carried the cannon in her hand.

"Chung." Eve said.

"Yes?"

"Your last name is Seiker am I right?"

Chung shrugged. "I don't know my last name. So it might be."

Eve rolled her amber eyes and walked up to Chung and grabbed his collar. She pulled the string around his neck and pulled it out, revealing a blue glowing gem.

"The pendant which every Seiker wears." Eve said.

Chung shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Eve slapped him. "Don't play dumb!"

Chung was taken aback as he faced the nasod again. "Look…I'm not a member of a royal family, okay. I was left on the streets, abandoned and left to die…if I was part of a royal family then explain why my own mother would leave me on the streets?!"

Chung glared angrily at Eve.

"Even if I was, how would you prove it. This pendant doesn't mean anything."

Eve grabbed my hand and handed me the canon. Suddenly, the canon glowed in a light blue colour filling the night. Chung's eyes widened.

"That's your proof right there…a weapon that can only be activated by a Seiker."

Chung stared at the canon in his hand. "How? How do you know this much Eve? Why do you know about the Seiker weapons?"

Eve suddenly leaned in a caught Chung's lips with her own.

Surprised, Chung stood there motionless. Eve finally withdrew back and stared at the surprised blonde boy. Eve blushed a bit, which surprised Chung even more.

"So you don't remember Chung Seiker?"

"Remember what?"

Eve sighed. "The leader of the war against the nasods and humans. Your father was the person who led the humans during this time…but there was too much bloodshed. Your father finally came up with the plan of forming peace through a treaty of marriage…His son, Chung Seiker would be arranged to marry the granddaughter of Ancient Nasod Apple, Q-PROTO_00…..Code name Eve."

Chung stared at the nasod…no… the girl before him telling him of his past which he couldn't remember.

"Why was I abandoned?"

Eve looked away from Chung. "The nasod king broke the treaty and attacked the humans. Trying to keep you safe, Helputt Seiker left you in the care of a common villager since the nasod king didn't know who you were…but the nasod king knew who I was. Fearing for my safety, Helputt put me in a capsule and shipped me off to sea, where I was never to be awakened…"

There was a silence between both of them. Chung finally broke the silence.

"Why were you not meant to be awaken?"

Eve gulped. "Because, if I am awake…the nasod king can track me."

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. Chung turned around to face the direction of where it was coming from. From the distance, Chung could see the huge nasod stomping towards the two off them. Moby trembled and landed on Chung's hair trying to hide.

"Chung." Eve said as the nasod king came closer. "Let's use my plan."

"What's the plan?"

"Run."

"Yes…that's a good plan."

The two turned around quickly and ran, screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

I'LL FIND YOU

Chapter six

Chung followed Eve as fast as his legs would carry him. He could feel the footsteps of the Nasod King behind him.

"Eve, he's getting closer."

Eve continued to run without breaking a sweat or feeling tired. While Chung on the other hand was getting tired from running with the Destroyer. The two turned a corner sharply, which they skidded a bit. Suddenly the Nasod King's footsteps stopped and Chung looked back.

"Eve…he stopped." Chung said.

Eve stopped running and turned around. "That can't be….why?"

The two looked back at where the Nasod King should be, but he had disappeared. There was a noise and something was thrown into the air.

"Chung! Get down!"

Eve leapt towards Chung and brought him to the ground, just as a carriage was thrown right above them. In the distance, Chung could see the Nasod King rising again. Quickly, Chung got to his feet and looked at Eve. She was struck by the carriage and couldn't stand up. Leaving Chung no choice, he carried Eve on his back, while he held his cannon.

"Hold tight." Chung said.

Eve nodded, as Chung started running. Surprisingly Eve was heavy, he made a note not to tell her. He grunted as he pushed his body to the limit. As he turned left on the next junk pile, he came to a cliffs edge. Chung cursed and turned around to face the Nasod King.

"Chung. What are you doing?" Eve asked.

Chung shrugged. "Something that either kills us, or helps us survive."

Chung turned to the cliff's edge and leapt off. Eve held Chung tightly as they both rocketed towards the ground. Using all the strength he could muster, Chung aimed the cannon towards the ground.

"Please work." He prayed.

Chung pulled the trigger, and suddenly the cannon flew out of Chung's hands and upwards.

"God dammit." Chung swore and tried grabbing the cannon, but it was flying upwards.

The ground came closer towards Chung as he looked down.

"Well that goes that plan…" Eve muttered.

"I might have something else though." Chung started fumbling in his shirt.

"Let's see…a piece of string, a couple of bombs, a pen, a knife, my sling, some ammunition, and a disc which I found when I was younger."

Eve suddenly grabbed the disc.

"Wait…this is a transporter disc." Eve said.

Chung raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

Eve tapped some symbols on the disc and the disc started to glow blue in Chung's hands. The two of them were about to crash into the ground when suddenly the disc covered the two of them with its glowing energy. Then the glow disappeared and so did the two of them.

* * *

"Crap…this is bad." Raven muttered. Carefully he walked through the sleeping Sprites, with Rena following him behind. Suddenly above the two of them was a flash of blue light. Raven looked up to see the familiar face of Chung and a girl falling towards the ground. Swiftly, Raven caught Chung and the girl in his arms.

"Gotcha." Raven said.

Rena looked at the two of them holding each other.

"Is there some sort of relationship between you two?" Rena asked.

"Shashu-san." Chung said. "It's nothing like that."

"We were arranged to be married." Eve said simply.

There was a silence that seemed to last an hour.

"Okay I forgot about that." Chung said.

"Like he forgot he was a royal prince." "Eve said.

"Yes that too."

Before Raven or Rena could ask anything else. From the sky a metal object flew from the sky and crashed down on the forest floor. Following it was a metal nasod which towered over all four of them.

"Oh crap." Chung said. "He followed us here."

"Run!" Raven shouted.

The sudden crash had woken up the sprites, but they were more interested in the nasod king. The nasod king slammed its metal fist into the sprites, but some were climbing onto him. With this diversion, the four of them started sprinting through the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Rena asked.

"It's my step father." Eve said. "Basically he is after me."

"Well your step father has some anger issues." Rena said.

Eve nodded. "I get that a lot."

* * *

Elsword leapt into the air striking another monster down. He felt the presence of another monster behind him. He turned in mid air to face it, but he couldn't block it. Suddenly, Elesis split the soul weaver in half. Elsword landed heavily on the ground in a crouch, while Elesis landed beside him without making a sound.

"God there to many of them." Elsword muttered.

"Come on keep running." Elesis said while grabbing Elsword's hand. Elesis dragged Elsword through the foggy graveyard.

"Hold on. Elesis we have already been here…this place I remember it, your tombstone is here,, so that means we are running around in circles."

Elesis cursed. "So we have been carefully running in circles…something strong is at work here."

Suddenly, a fire ball exploded near the two of them.

Elesis dived pulling Elsword to the ground as another fireball erupted near their heads.

Elsword turned around to face the monster attacking them. In the fog a shadow stood tall with dark wings sprouted on its back.

"Is that a dragon?" Elsword asked. "I thought they were extinct."

Elesis nodded. "I forgot to tell you that the land of the dead is not only for humans."

The fog parted as the dark dragon leapt forward and shot a column of flames towards the two of them.

"Get back!" Elesis shouted as she leapt in front of Elsword.

"Elesis!" Elsword shouted as the flames hit Elesis.

Elsword watched as the fire surrounded Elesis. Elesis smiled. Elsword raised an eyebrow.

"How? The fire didn't hurt you?"

The flames stopped and Elesis stood up.

"That's because I am fire."

Suddenly, Elesis exploded as she grew bigger. The explosion contracted until it was the same size as the dragon. The fire looked exactly like Elesis, except that she could seen in the middle of the flames. She moved her arm, and the fire body moved the same way, punching the dragon.

Elesis smiled.

"During these past years I learnt some tricks." Elesis shouted. "This one seemed to come in handy!"

The dragon roared and charged towards Elesis' flames. Elesis charged forward and a sword formed in her hands. The sword sliced through the dragon in half. Elsword stared in shock as the flames dispersed and Elesis landed gently on the ground.

"We better get going…if we were made to run around in circles, I think that person is nearby."

Elsword turned around as a shadow walked through the mist. The shadow multiplied as they began to surround the two of them. They were human shaped, but some were slightly abnormal.

"Sis what are they?"

Elesis cursed. "Demons."

The shadows advanced on the two of them. Elsword gritted his teeth as he withdrew his sword.

Elesis did the same. The two of them waited for the onslaught that was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The thunder crashed heavily. Aisha sat at the edge of the cave, staring out at the heavy rain. She sighed heavily. The locket at her neck grew cold. Curious, Aisha picked the locket up and stared at the picture of Elsword. There was a small crack in the centre of the picture.

"_A bad premonition?"_

A small tear strolled down her cheeks as she closed the locket and held it close to her chest.

"Please be alright Elsword…"

* * *

Elsword grunted in pain again, as the demon struck his body again. Elsword reeled back and landed in a crouch. Elesis was beside him, striking down the demons that were close to her. Elsword continued to push his body to the limit, but he knew that he had only a limited amount of time. The wound in his chest was bleeding, and showed no sign of stopping. Still he continued to ignore the pain, as he charged again. Elesis and Elsword continued to strike down demon after demon. But if one went down, another would seem to replace it. Suddenly, the demons stopped and stared at something behind the two red heads. Elesis and Elsword slowly turned around just as the demons ran away in fright. Elesis let out a breath.

"Looks like the person responsible for making us run in circles is here."

As Elesis said that, a giant figure emerged from the mist. A tall black armoured man walked out. There were tints of red on his armour and in his right hand, was a large cannon. Suddenly the figure dashed forward and swung the cannon with ease, catching Elsword by surprise. Elsword backwards a couple of metres before landing heavily on the ground.

"Elsword!" Elesis cried out. Elesis ran to Elsword's side and bent down. Elesis glared at the black armoured figure.

"Who are you!?" He shouted.

The black figure took one more step before stopping.

"My name is Helputt Seiker…"

The figure took another step forward, but that was all Elesis need. She shot off from her crouching position, and swung her blade down on Helputts head. The blade struck the armour and bounced off. Helputt swung his cannon in a big arc and slammed the side of the cannon against Elesis, sending her flying back. Elsword, slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, just as Helputt aimed the cannon at Elesis. Seeing what he was doing, Elsword leapt towards Elesis just as the cannon fired a beam of light towards Elesis.

"Elesis!" Elsword shouted.

He brought his sword up and blocked the blast. He fell to his knees as the blast pushed the red haired boy backwards. Suddenly, the sword gave way and flew from Elsword's grasp, and the boy was engulfed by the beam from the cannon.

* * *

Elsword opened his eyes at stared at the surroundings around him. The white clouds that he stood on shone brightly.

"Am I fully dead?"

There was a chuckled behind him. Quickly Elsword turned around and withdrew his sword.

"Whoa….calm down." Said a boy. Elsword's eyes widened as he realised that he was staring at himself. But instead of his normal knight clothing, the Elsword in front of him wore a laid back clothing. His hair was neat, but the Elsword in front of him had some hair covering one of his eyes.

"Where am I?" Elsword asked.

The figure smiled. "This is inside you."

Elsword's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"This is your mind." Said another voice.

Elsword turned around once more and saw himself, but with much darker clothing and with two swords.

"We are part of your mind." The dark Elsword said. The laid back Elsword nodded.

"We make a person, yet we are different….right now you normal self has been injured badly."

Elsword looked confused. "What do you mean injured?"

The laid back Elsword walked up to Elsword and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Basically, one of us will be taking your place for now…"

Elsword nodded sadly. Suddenly the laidback Elsword disappeared from the bright world.

"Where did he go?" asked Elsword.

The dark Elsword stared at the sky. "He's replacing you for now."

* * *

Elsword woke up and smiled confidently at the black armoured figure. He inspected his new clothes and sword, before flicking back his hair.

"Read to feel some heat?"

He braced his sword in an attacking position as he charged forward. Helputt raised he's cannon and blocked the sword. Elsword dashed backwards and smiled at the rune he had placed on the unsuspecting Helputt.

"Explosion rune." Elsword muttered, as the rune exploded, sending Helputt flying backwards. Elsword smiled and stared at the figure on the ground. Suddenly, the figure stood up, unfazed by the explosion. Helputt dusted himself off before aiming his cannon at Elsword. He pulled the trigger sending a beam of energy racing towards him. Suddenly, a rune appeared in front of Elsword, deflecting the beam away. The beam stopped and Helputt stared confused at Elsword.

"This is interesting…you're not too bad after all."

* * *

**Sorry if this was too short and/or didn't have good enough details...Reviews please...**


End file.
